


弥赛亚同人－三期生：枝-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: Messiah Project - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25818100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Kogure Jun/Hinamori Senju, Miike Mayo/Yugi Kotarou





	弥赛亚同人－三期生：枝-时生总是来晚一步

弥赛亚同人－三期生：枝-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_12c7e2a2a)

[ 44](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_12c7e2a2a)

### [弥赛亚同人－三期生：枝](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_12c7e2a2a)

静养耗费了很长时间，任务也没有出成。

万夜不能说自己从小太郎离去的阴影下彻底走出，但这的确给了他重新去思考的时间。

现在他踏出去的脚步已经坚定，而他知道自己要成为什么。

只不过他则期间逐渐在奈落的病房里注意到了不同。这让他意识到了一些故事还被埋藏得很深，但没想到会和自己认识的人和事靠得很近。

他感受到了目光。

很多目光。

即使他刚来这个教堂时，也意识到有无数的目光在这里徘徊，但却和此时的有所不同。

他起初战栗震惊，随后哀伤难耐，最终怜悯温柔。

他总是在奈落的走廊里绕来绕去，安静的似乎在聆听。直接被那些科学家发现，叫回房间里休息和打药。他才拖着手术后没有止疼片就会疼起来的缝合伤口，重新回去病床，却从不回答为何自己要随便走动。

…

…

“我知道的，小太郎…”

有一日他沉默后这样回答，随后下了床。

…

…

“别担心，好啰嗦———唔？！”

雏森没想到会碰到万夜。

转角处刚听到熟悉的声音，就真的瞧见万夜突然出现的那张小脸吃惊的撞上来。

雏森下意识把伸出去还没踩地上的脚收回，后推一步便抬起抱着东西的胳膊，隔开差点满怀的彼此。

万夜也没想过会碰到人，还是雏森。两人顿时你看我我看你，面对面站着一时半会都没说话。

卷发好看的青年难收不解和困惑的神色，但顶多也就微微蹙起眉，先歪头敲了眼万夜身后走来的走廊，却谁也没看到。

“谁和你一起？”

“你们任务出完了啊，”万夜无视对面的问题，说话态度对上雏森又回到那股任性的嚣张劲。

其实雏森眼里，万夜再怎么用这个口吻和他说话，这个刚失去弥赛亚的男孩脸上的表情却配不上这话的任何一个调子。

有经验的雏森理解了部分，更何况别人也许看不出来吧？毕竟万夜之前就聪明的就把自己的情况藏了那么久。

所以年轻的前辈哼着鼻子乐了下，也跟着配合出一脸不在乎对方刚才说话方式的态度，用随性方式杨了杨眉去逗他，“瞧你的样子，恢复的还不错嘛。不过你是溜出来的吧，嗯？回去躺着。”

万夜病房里没有他的制服，当初被从照日社抬回来时那套沾满血染红的白色神服也早就不处理了。

从能动后，万夜就穿着被提供的衣物，清一色的黑，同病服的性质吧。

现在他穿着这身宽松不合身的衣服，脚下还踩着配套难看的黑布鞋，怎么看都是从奈落出来的。

以及雏森还发现他的后背有稍稍弓起，不知是不是伤口再发疼而导致无法完全直起腰。看得出来万夜已经尽可能走路自然来伪装，雏森的性格这时候还直接开口揭穿。

“小暮不和你去吗？”万夜抛出问题，腆着脸盯着。

从万夜上上下下大量的眼光开看，雏森就知道是指什么。毕竟昨日出任务回来的他们又累又脏，所以现在他胳膊上搭着脱下的制服，怀里抱着装有浴巾等洗澡用品的木盆，正朝着澡堂的传送门那边走。

雏森一提这事，心比身子累。他刚才一个人往澡堂走时其实脸色也没多好，倒不是生气，而是无奈吧。

“啊，”他坦然的点点头，承认的口气像是叹气，“他说他不想泡。”然后看回万夜，代替摊手似得耸了下肩，“所以就我一个喽。”

“那他在哪？”万夜想了下后问。

“不知道，刚才说不洗以后就出去了。”

万夜咧着嘴皱起鼻子，一副靠不住对方的样子拧着脸。但他才不会问对方是小暮的弥赛亚怎么会不知道，毕竟他觉得雏森要是去找的话，肯定就能轻易找到。

他没问，只是不想继续多说，怕出了什么上人的话。

“那你去洗吧，”万夜摆了下手催对方离开，自己迈步就要继续绕开走。

谁知雏森一步往边上就挡在了他前面，还不耐烦的乍下舌，“你到底要去哪？”话锋削锐，雏森到底还是不想让这个才手术后没几日的人赶紧回到床上去。“你就不怕被抓回去吗？我抓你回去也成。”

“呜哇…真可怕，”万夜干巴巴的讽刺句，撅撅嘴后又突然往另一边跨步，结果还是被拦下来，害得他泄愤的差点嚷嚷出来，“你不说就没人来找，”直截了当出口后还稍加威胁，“新来的，不许说出去。”

“你怎么知道我不说出去？”瞧见对方绕不出自己后发急的模样，雏森总算被逗笑。

万夜一下子沉默了，绷着嘴脸都有些发红，嫌弃的模样像是他还真对雏森的玩笑将信将疑。

雏森也不伤心，眨眨眼内心吐槽自己怕要把这病患给气出内伤。

“说吧，你要去哪？说了就放你走。”

对面的万夜还是有些沉默，只是眼神没了刚才那么明显情绪，突然放低的目光犹如被其他地方的声音所吸引。

注意到这点的雏森古怪的盯着他，瞄眼四周，但没有捕捉到任何事物。

还没多问，万夜已经看回来。表情又转变很快，摆出懒得回答却还是勉为其难的模样，哼哼着给了答案，“静养也是可以出去透透空气的吧？奈落又不见光。”

似乎这么说也有道理，雏森一时半会还真没想到如何反驳，以及怎么揭发自己直觉下的不自然。

半信半疑的点点头，雏森总算扯出其他话题，“就穿这样出去？”

其实他还是放心不下，更何况小太郎不在了，谁还能管得住这个小孩子呢？一边内心嘲笑自己，雏森一边还是把带来的制服丢了过去，“穿这个。记得还我。”

“脏死了——？！”万夜一把揪下被甩身上的衣服，手指捻着提在身前。毕竟是刚出完任务后还没清理，上面可不是什么洗完后干净的洗衣液味道。

可就这么一瞬间，万夜刚才的脾气似乎又卡住了。他再度如被什么声音刺激了下一样，突然变得安静许多。接着他老实的把衣服拿好，别扭的接受好意，“但也能用。”

“你到底怎么了？”雏森内心深处衍生出模糊的答案轮廓，却自己也理不清。

万夜听懂他的问题，但也看似没心情一句句解释的样子。而是专心的开始把雏森的制服披来身上，很小心的套袖子，动作幅度尽可能小，以免拉扯到还没拆线的伤口。

“你们关系处的不怎么好吧，”穿好以后万夜没急着走，反而这次换成他站在路中央看似在拦着雏森。雏森察觉到，对方用的句子很明显是个陈述句。

万夜不是看不出来。即便他沉浸在不舍和心痛里，在手术和静养中，在这两个人发展转折和加剧时并不在现场，但他就是看得出来气氛已经不一样了。

“他是我的弥赛亚，我会处理的，”雏森给出平静是从他深处拉上来的认真和忧虑。

万夜也没嘴快的给出讽刺和笑话，而是目不转睛的看着他好好听完这句话。接着他转转眼球，仿佛把这句在脑海里重复了几遍。

“他是你的弥赛亚对吧？”

“啊？”雏森一愣，刚才的气氛一扫而空，这凭空一句弄的他以为万夜手术后脑袋也模糊不清了。

可这反应恰好就是回答吧。

“这就行了，”万夜如听到对方亲口回答似的，吊着眼角往后昂头认可般拉开嘴角。随后把没系上拉链的制服外套在身前裹紧，趁对方一个不留神从旁绕开路。

“我走啦——”小小的神拖着飘忽忽的音，像有目的似的瞥向身边某几个方向，接着看着前方加快脚步离开，对身后被留下的雏森不满的招呼声不再回应。

…

…

樱花的森林却也是片无尸的墓地。

它们如撰写着人名似的伸展枝条，然后又如呼唤般的每年绽放。

凋零总是很快。被风被雨一打，就会没了大半。离去的匆匆，明年，再明年，不知道是否还能继续开。

小暮在林子里来回走了几圈，但实在太大，一般前进几分钟后他就会折返。

他也不知道自己深入到了哪个地方，这些都是谁的树。可他往回走几步后，总能轻易看到边缘地位外的那所教堂。所以他认为，自己其实也没走进林子多深，绕来绕去，就是绕不离这个地方。

他听说这里很多树还是百濑照料的，可一大部分是一岛给种的。

一思考到这里，他的身体内的什么地方就累垮了。昨日任务结束后的疲倦，好比现在才涌上来，把他丢弃在阳光普照的樱花林中，不想钻回地底深渊。

只是季节还没到，枝头是空的。仰头看去，如裂纹般交织的树枝蜿蜒的分割开天空，让他一望就望了好一阵。

足够的时间过后，小暮缓缓深呼吸。随后他双眼无神的取下眼睛，好好地用制服衣角擦了擦镜片。可他没看向手里得眼镜，只是隔着布料和镜片摩擦手指，心不在焉。

这个状态持续到他走了几步在树林里发现了另一个身影，才恍惚间多了几分顾虑。

“御池？”他走上去，没有表情的脸上那双眼睛笔直的盯着树下坐在的同期生，像是这样就能看出来答案。

“你好慢啊，”万夜开口就像是等了许久。他坐在某个逝去之人的树下，双脚往前伸直懒散的摊在已经不绿的草地上，不合身的候补生制服宽松的裹在肩头，让他蜷缩在袖子里的手交叠于肚子前。

现在天气的温度不算暖和到何时万夜在外面干坐着，小暮排除去询问这件明显不是对方的制服从何而来，转而先给出最前面的想法，“现在温度较凉，建议你还是不要出来的好。”

“我这不是穿着呢吗，”万夜像被各种叮咛嘱咐后委屈的小孩，赖在那里没动。而他还指了指一旁，那里竟有满满的一桶水和浇水的木勺，看来他刚才是独自提着这么重的东西过来这里等的，“我是在等你帮忙。”

两人沉默下去，气氛外人看也足够尴尬。可是小暮无言以对同时，万夜却依旧想当然的样子等着他回应。

于是小暮思考了很久，接着便开始一本正经的嘱咐他还是回屋里比较好。以及提到这里或许还是有人照顾，即使没人，植物自身也有对于自然的适应生长能力。

说这对话时，万夜却开始盯着远处的林子深处。不知他是听了还是没听，小暮这时候倒也根本不发火，就这样说完就完了，随后开始就无措的站在那里不知怎么劝。

“小暮，”万夜抬起手指着前方，鬼使神差的发问，“你说这是什么？”

小暮顺着他指着地方看去，樱花树林依旧是樱花树林，而他前方就是最近的一棵树。

抓不住点却已经被问，小暮还是决定老老实实的给出想到的唯一答案，“樱花树。”

“那个呢？”万夜回头盯去小暮，接着手指转过来指向小暮旁边的那颗。

“樱花树。”

完全没觉得自己问的有什么错，万夜继续在小暮目光下，换着方向指向目光所能触及到的每一棵树，“那这个呢？还有这个？这些。”

小暮哑然的杵在原地，努力想看穿对方这样做的意义。可是沉默后，万夜根本没说半句别的话，气氛便无声的压来，强迫小暮略微困惑继续作答，“也都是樱花树…请问你想问什么？”

“都是樱花树呗，对吧？”万夜自顾自的发问，像是确认自己顺利拿到答案似的点点头，根本没正面回答对方的疑问。

这让小暮感到些许急切，眉间也不自觉的挤到一起去。他深呼吸口气，还是无法从对眼前这人恼火，导致他只得不明所以顺着对方先要的方向给出回答，“都是…”

“但是都不一样吧？”万夜放下手，忽然换了问题。同时他望去小暮，距离感让他即使坐在地上也可以不用抬高视线，眉眼间的线条不知怎么就柔和下许多。

“我不太懂你的意思，”三秒的沉默后小暮才挤出这么句话。

即便他表情一直不多，可语调和气氛已经不是往日求教的口气，像是躲闪着什么。

然而万夜完全没有受到影响，他将对方那一点点要拴不住的脾气都接受。遥望去树和树之间的野路，一直转过无尽的枯叶和枝条，跑去森林的深处。

“他们都是这片森林里的，”万夜的口中称谓都变了。“同一个品种，同一种花色，同一个季节开放，同一个栽培目的。”

这个樱花墓园藏起来的全部故事好像都被读懂，万夜的目光不断跟随着什么移动，吟诗似的飘渺，“不过每颗都不一样。”

似乎说这么一长段句话已经耗费了他很大精力，最后万夜吐了口气才把目光放低。很少有表情的小暮竟觉得自己的心情或许很容易被眼前的同期发现，而他对于万夜却怎么都看不懂。

“哎？小暮不知道吗？”万夜瞄了眼还在那个距离不动的人，绽出副好比发现突然不会解题的优等生，从而嬉皮笑脸的努努嘴，“枝条的数量，花的数量，叶子的数量。树干高低，枝条分枝的位置，全都不一样。”

小暮当然知道，可他没回嘴。万夜是故意而为之，这话里的意思已经太直白，把小暮堵得不知滋生出的心情该如何释放。

“因为它们都按照自己来生长的。”还是刚才那副塌下肩的懒散姿态，万夜却说出深沉而平静到让人窒息的话，如有回音似的震开。

小暮嘴唇黏住一样动了动，随后拉开一条缝，“御池——”他还没唤出姓氏后的称谓，就被小个子的神打断了。

“小暮，我实话说——”万夜撑着身后的树干站起脚，却不急于开口的抬手细心的弹落黏在这件不属于他的制服上站到的草叶。

随后他向曾经和小太郎还有小暮三人刚开始时那样，悠闲又看似不正经的把双手插入兜里。可因为这件衣服不合身的长，他差不多已经双臂垂直才揣入口袋，就这样晃着拖带的衣摆面向小暮。

“你会有一日死去。”万夜直白得可怕。“我也会，所有人都会。”但他的话哽了下，目光游离去了一旁，却又很快看了回来，“如果有一日你离去，这里必定也会有你的樱花树。”

见小暮屏着呼吸没开口，万夜酝酿了一下后静怡的侧过头，用视线指引去了樱花林，和这些同样的品种，但长出来的绝不一样。种的人一定也…”到这里万夜说下去，也没指代任何人。

“小暮，你自己生长吧。还有在成为树之前的这个时间里，也作为自己来生长吧。”

曾作为引导信徒被供奉信仰的神。万夜此刻成为人，也成为一个人的神。但他依旧习惯操着那副引导者的口吻，又带着不善于亲近的方式温和的指点，而符合他年龄该有的行为却总让他遭到误会。

小暮的手攥成了拳，紧紧的扣在身侧。打他没有曾经面对一岛和雏森时的激动崩溃，像是被生长的枝叶嫩苗重新托了起来。

“你知道的吗？”

“知道什么？”万夜和刚才看似截然不同，刻意得有些故意。然而他根本不给小暮继续的机会，而是伸出手指想了远处，“我和你说，这里，还有这里，都有灵魂。”他指了指几个地方后手绘手指，“虽然不管你信不信。”

小暮什么也看不到，但他也从来没想过去测试万夜。如今此时从万夜口中说出来，信服度竟逐渐存在起来。同时一些可怕的想法，或者他不想去直视的想法也会跑出来。万夜肯定是知道会这样，才说的。

“每个不一样的树，都有不一样的人。但都是一样的樱花，一样的制服，一样是独一无二的人。”万夜垂下胳膊晃了晃，结果这样震到了身上缝合的地方，害得他弯腰抬手摸了摸。

“话说啊，你到底帮不帮我吗…”切换成撒娇的口吻，万夜不耐烦的拖着脚步回到水桶旁，拎了起来。

桶很重，尤其会碰到腿而溅出水，所以他臂粗弯着身子撑开胳膊把桶才能拎好。

今天的万夜格外话多，他似乎自己都有些受不了独自在这里说话，眼神都垂下去了。他也是因为想要对小暮说这些，才强迫自己继续说完的。

“虽然他们都会自己生长，但是肯定也需要些许照料。”万夜拿起浇水的木勺，转身先给自己刚才带着的那棵树洒下，“这棵，还有这棵，还有….”他举起木勺，没形象的代替手指随意指了几棵距离不断近的树说，“最近都没被浇到水，因为太多所以看漏了吧？别问我怎么知道的，他们自己说的。”

闭上嘴后沉默了几分钟，直到发现小暮依旧站在那里脸色不知该说好还是不好。但是万夜等不下去了，他有些不耐烦起来，却也没真心想要闹脾气。

大病初愈的男孩，晃着胳膊将那桶水提了过来，重重的放在他和眼镜青年之间，随后倒过来把木勺递了过去。

“如果你不浇，那么今天的他们几个也不会被浇到水。只是‘今天’。”歪着头仰望小暮的脸后，万夜把脑袋又歪向另一边，挑起的眼神带着些认真的推了推手里的勺子，“因为小暮你在，所以只有你能帮他们了。”

小暮在目光下缓缓取过木勺，万夜这才满意悠然的摆起胳膊。

随后万夜转过身让对方跟上来，完全就是把水桶留给了对方提。但要说的话，他也是一个不何时提那桶水的身子。

两个人一前一后，沉默着。万夜站在一棵树前，小暮就会洒上一勺水。不多不少，其实要说作用可能不大，但意义就不同了。

万夜时而就会把目光投去不同的地方，凝视几分后，嘴角微妙展露的表情也暗暗的产生变化。小暮望着这样的万夜，想问的话迟迟没开口。但对方说那么多后，那些话揭露的事情无非不都是给他的。

他浇水时会无法想到会是谁的树，却会让他想到一个人。

无非不就是他的弥赛亚啊。

“到这里了，”万夜突然加快脚步，绕开几株还没完全张开的树干，到了一片静地。

小暮这才意识到他们走了好远，比他自己随意走的要深许多。这里还没有被繁多的逝者碑墓所占据，新栽培的树也和那些老枝有所区别，纤细而矮小。

而这里有一株新苗，小到才刚被埋下。周围隆起翻出的新土，几乎没分支的驱赶还没一个人高。

万夜站在那里，肩头却突然抖了下。

小暮没看到他的脸，却意识到了一切。

这是小太郎的树。

要说的话，手术后万夜并没提及自己出来过没有，但他肯定独自和百濑和一岛来过，栽了一株。

这棵树有个不同指出就在于，它新嫩的唯一两条分枝上，有一遍挂着一颗无花的花环。全都是用宽大的绿叶和草叶编织的——

是榊叶。

能猜到是谁编的。

小暮把水桶放下，却没带出水来。他只是后退半步站在稍后的位置，继续让万夜侧过的身影和刘海挡住脸上被照耀清晰的光。

万夜伸出手拿住木勺，细心的绕着娇小的树枝洒了一圈。“完成了，”等再转过来时，万夜脸上是前所未有的安逸和冷静。像是刚才不小心让心思掉落了一块，现在却又被重新填好。

“我就是想让你来陪我给小太郎浇水。”他淡淡的开口，如风落下。结果这份重量却格外的真实，化作在枝条上弹起的阳光，充满感激，“我没骗你。我想让你陪。”

万夜这时候脱下身上的衣服，小暮本能的就想劝阻他。却没想到万夜却把衣服塞给了他，抬手自己拎起了那桶所剩不多的水，轻松的带着木勺离开。

“带我还给你的弥赛亚吧，”他没多解释。

小暮跟了几步，万夜却没回头等。小暮脚步越来越慢，他不畏在这片森林里迷路，只因他发觉在这遥远的深处，和教堂之间未必也没很远。

小太郎的树就在他的身后，而他的确感到了那棵树独有的存在感。

“对了，”这时不远处的万夜突然停下来喊了声，“你有感情了。不管是糟糕的，还是愤怒的，”万夜竖起手指，眨眨眼，“以及刚才给我的关心，不就是么。”

留给万夜浇的水，是小暮对于万夜还有小太郎的心情吧，

“我觉得你也该回去雏森那里了，”这次万夜好好称呼了雏森的姓氏，虽然他其实也没担心雏森会找不到，却还是撒了谎。“他找不到你。你是他独一无二的小暮，所以你不去的话，他永远都会独自拼命的找你。”

万夜离去，小暮驻足。

青年思索，却闭眼面向大地。樱花的枯枝在头顶交错，一格格分开天际，等待着下次绽放。

他总是在崩溃的心情下，不断扯断抛弃他与雏森和一切之间牵扯的线。

雏森每每都在拼命伸出手抓住那断掉的线头，将他拉回来。

雏森从不问这线之间的距离有多长，到底要走多少步才能够到他的肩膀。可是他没松开过手，一直牵着。反而随着扯断的距离，越靠越近。

…

…

“我对小暮说的很过分？”万夜嘴巴一撇，烦恼的抓抓头发，一副顶嘴顶不过的样子。“我还比喻了一下吗！”他垂头丧气的回到病房，没想到推门就看到了Dr.Three。

“你这样会让我很麻烦的，”大叔科学家撒开胳膊，用闭搔了搔不利落的头发，接着敲了眼万夜身后，“你在嘀嘀咕咕些什么。”

“反正你也不信吧，”万夜大大咧咧的一屁股坐在了床上，不过还是因为药效过去而痛的弯下腰。

Dr.Three整不过这孩子，没辙的叹口气，也懒得争论。他叮嘱着这事在闹，他就要和上面反应，一边给万夜塞了止疼药。

送走了已经懒得管他，而是一心思考研究的Dr.Three，万夜舒了口气躺在枕头上等着药效发作。

不过他很快就思路回到之前被打断的对话里，扯着嗓子转过头看着床边嘀咕起来，“我只是作为一个同期去说的，到底要怎么样，还不是要看他和新来的怎么弄。”

“今天万夜说的话格外的多呢。”小太郎笑了。

万夜的床头，真实的身影就站在那里。但是在万夜眼中，对方如洒上阳光的轮廓，柔和而充满温度，是他能区分开的存在，因为这是伴随他一直活着的灵魂。

柚木小太郎的灵魂出现在了手术后苏醒的万夜身旁，从模糊到清楚。时而消失，时而离去，但是万夜都能清晰的感觉到他的确在这里。

毕竟，小太郎还活在他的身体里，比任何一个灵魂都要真实。但这不能掩盖他死去的事实，他不在人世，无法真实的有所触感，也磨擦不掉万夜失去时那份心痛。

但万夜却还是平静下来，毕竟这不会熄灭那永恒的太阳。

或许是手术的关系，万夜看的东西时而清楚时而模糊。

小太郎的身影微弱的淡化，小太郎似乎也意识到这点，从而用没有实感的手抚摸了自己小小的神，“去睡吧，万夜。”

“小太郎要去哪？”床上的人露出孩子似的不安。

“我去送他回去，”这样回答的小太郎低头看向了一旁。

那里也站着一个娇小的灵魂——面无表情的小男孩，镜片后无神的双眼安静的凝视着万夜。

万夜并不吃惊，毕竟一进房间他就注意到了，再说也不是第一次见面。

“他会活下去的。”万夜对男孩说道，“在成为凋零的樱花作为一棵树被留住前，他会按照自己来生长吧。”这如赐予似的话，是祈祷，是传达，是关切。

小太郎和万夜对视后，弯腰抱起同为灵魂的男孩，安静的带走了。他们虚无的身影逐渐变淡，不经意间就从房间里消失。

万夜露出些许不舍和无法平息的心情闭上眼，他有些累了。

…

…

手术后万夜见到了小太郎，但也依旧能看到那些徘徊在这里的灵魂。不管是樱花森林还是教堂本身，在万夜看来其实都有着不同寻常的热闹。

他希望看到时，就能看得一清二楚。时而不经意间，那些有着强烈情绪和思念的身影就会突然浮现在他的眼中，无法忽略。

可在奈落，他却见到了一群不同的灵魂。

他们年龄不同，却长相相似。

都戴着眼镜，梳着干净利落的发型。

偶尔有小到只是胚胎，有的还是个婴儿，却都被其他人抱着捧着，聚集成了一个“家庭”。

可万夜及小太郎都意识到，这些都是小暮。

不是他们所认识的小暮，而是曾经死在这里的小暮。

曾经一次次克隆实验死去的失败体。

他们来不及得到感情，来不及觉醒灵魂，就道别人世。他们聚集在一起，游荡在奈落地下。

不说话，没有表情，也几乎不作出回应。他们像是意识到什么似的，慢慢聚集在了万夜身旁，却未能表达出真切的想法的一星半点。

万夜起初感到震惊和恐慌，因为这里年龄已经成熟的逝者，分明就是一张他所熟悉的面孔。

可聪明的他也很快知道，这其中会有的故事。

他最终感受并读懂了这些逝者传达的思想，他意识到真相，并感受到了那些没诞生就被熄灭的渴望。

分析之前，实则他早已发现小暮的不对劲，还有和雏森的关系。即使手术和之前的事件让他和同期有好一段时间没靠近相处，心情也迟迟扰乱着他，却还是无法妨碍他敏锐的注意这些。

现在他懂了。

起初战栗震惊。

随后哀伤难耐。

最终怜悯温柔。

他唯一想做的，只是给出几句话。

而他所想要见证的，是那对弥赛亚自己生长的道路吧。

…

…

“你今天要去吗？”小太郎的担心的在一旁，明知无力阻止自己小小的神，“你可能会让他不开心。”

“我知道的，小太郎…”

那日万夜沉默后这样回答，随后他下了床，溜出了奈落的病房。

…

…

“但是万夜！！你至少穿一件衣服再出门！”小太郎的声音萦绕耳边，从斜后方逼近。看得出来小太郎担心的感情过于深，让他灵魂的存在富有冲击力的影响着万夜的大脑。

万夜倒是急于去找小暮，还忙于避开科学家们的目光逃出来，可以说非常忙碌。

“别担心，好啰嗦——唔？！”没想到他刚想甩开自己婆婆妈妈的弥赛亚，转角就差点撞上雏森。

万夜脑袋险些磕在雏森胸口，却被对方手急眼快的用胳膊挡下，害得他又往后一阵踉跄。他感受到小太郎的存在，体内传入的温暖。小太郎先要扶住他却做不到，穿过身体的碰触让灵魂与思念的温度都送了进来。

雏森明显也很惊讶，却并不夸张表露。在思索一番该先问什么时，他却还是选择先瞥了眼万夜身后，“谁和你一起？”

分明就看的不是小太郎的方向，可是小太郎还是如同被注意到似的，对这个相处了一段时间的人露出欣慰礼貌的笑意。

“你们任务出完了啊，”万夜假装感慨，其实他昨天就听说了，要不然怎么会今天来找小暮呢？

他是不知道小暮和雏森又在任务里发生了什么，但雏森藏的不错的面容下那点疲倦万夜也看得很透彻。要不然就雏森这个性格，和能力，怎么会被心思搅乱成这样？身体都掩盖不起来了。

雏森明显是要去泡澡的，但也就他一个。

万夜了然下，却还是和对方兜了几个圈。好在他不认为雏森会抓自己回去，也不会告发自己，这件丢过来的制服就是最好的证据。

不过这衣服也的确脏，他刚嫌弃的捻起来唠叨句，就被小太郎扯着嗓子训斥自己不能无礼。这突如其来的插入也让万夜吓一跳，缩了缩脖子，回头瞄了眼小太郎模糊不定的身影。

“雏森也是很关心你的，至少要道谢吧。”

万夜哼哼唧唧也不能当着雏森面对小太郎顶嘴，可他知道这个道理，更何况还是小太郎嘱咐的。于是他沉默后酝酿许久，却迟迟放不下自己的小性子，勉为其难的对卷发的青年念了声“但也能用”便不多说了。

他听到小太郎叹气的声音，八成回头还能看到这人头疼的扶住额头的模样。想想也是好笑，却更多是怀念和难受吧？所以万夜没回头，而是望着雏森。撇开雏森奇怪的询问，先一步问了他和小暮的关系。

“他是你的弥赛亚吧？”

“啊？”

雏森一愣同时，万夜也能感觉到小太郎也看向了这边。

他隐约还能察觉到附近的气息在浮动，在这里逝去的候补生们也有的浮现出来。

大家都对“弥赛亚”这个话题有所反应，他们总是注视着新来的人，看着他们和自己弥赛亚经历的一切。无法说话和传达，不论好坏，他们只能注视那些两两一组的人彼此拼命的救赎，再如樱花似的绽放直至凋零。

万夜没移开目光，不想被干扰。更何况他如果总是关注那么多，就会缠住…可说实在的，他才是总也放不下的那个。毕竟他总是能听到声音和私语，将他系在这个世界里。

“这就行了，”万夜借此机会转而一笑，趁着对方没反应过来就绕开路。他丢下雏森，摆摆手顺着那些穿着樱的制服的灵魂指引，走去小暮所在的樱花森林。

小太郎没继续说他，而是安静的笑着。毕竟他们俩都听得出来雏森的答案。

雏森此时此刻不会放开小暮的。

…

…

“如果你不浇，那么今天的他们几个也不会被浇到水。只是‘今天’。”万夜伸出的木勺，再度推向小暮那边安静的等待，“因为小暮你在，所以只有你能帮他们了。”

几秒时间却像是过了许久，而小暮所不知的是，递给他木勺的手不是一个人，而是两个人。

小太郎的手覆盖在万夜的手臂上，传入温和的暖意。他站在万夜身侧，轻轻抱住自己心爱的人。他诚挚的伸出手递出木勺，给予那个此时不稳而需要被支撑起来的人。

在小暮伸手拿过木勺同时，小太郎绽放出如阳光般的笑容。他安静的注视着万夜和小暮，瞧着自己小小的弥赛亚如何转身带路，而小暮安静的跟在后方为那些樱花树洒水。

他们都不是小暮的弥赛亚。

当他们都是同一期。

他们眼中小暮到底还是那个和他们一起开始的小暮。

是那些未能走出来的灵魂，唯一能踏出去然后在阳光下生长的人。

独一无二一个人。

…

…

小小的树苗看不出来长高没长高，却安静的屹立于林间身处，没有折断跌倒。

这的确就像小太郎。

万夜如此想着，站在被洒下阳光的树枝旁，心思不经意的掉落了一块。

但是他的后背传入无尽的热度，令他惊异的抖了下肩膀。回过神，他才感受到小太郎的拥抱。即便不够真实，无法真切的碰触，却不会熄灭太阳的温度。

这份温度流入，有给他的心思重新填上。

意识到小暮没有浇水，而留给了他。所以他取过木勺，细心的为小小的树枝洒上一圈，然后开心的见证了小太郎明亮的笑容。

差点眼眶发热。小小的神明明曾善于伪装，此时却在小太郎跟前有些不行。

可是这里还有小暮，是他不得不引导给出话语的存在。所以万夜又平静下来，深呼吸后看了回去。

“我没骗你，我想让你陪我。”

“刚才给我的关心，不就是么？”

“他找不到你。你是他独一无二的小暮，所以你不去的话，他永远都会独自拼命的找你。”

说得够多了，可能会惹小暮不开心。

但哪怕一点，万夜还是要说，至少他放心不了。

他想小暮会回去的。

这个重任从不在于万夜身上，而是在小暮和雏森之间。

那条线是否会被压垂？又会不会被两边一起拉住的手扯起来？都要看他们。

但至少雏森不会放手。所以小暮，不要轻易的放手。

…

…

小暮进屋后，把叠好的制服摆放在了床上的雏森身旁。那个卷发的青年冲他无言的笑了下，随后歪头用目光指了指床头柜。

小暮看到那里有对方从澡堂带回来的优酸乳饮料，还有木盆和毛巾等用具。

“晚上再去泡一次澡吧，”雏森说，“今天水温特别好。”

“嗯，”小暮安静的点头后，揭开了饮料的盖子——

[御池万夜](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%BE%A1%E6%B1%A0%E4%B8%87%E5%A4%9C)[小暮洵](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B0%8F%E6%9A%AE%E6%B4%B5)[雏森千寿](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E9%9B%8F%E6%A3%AE%E5%8D%83%E5%AF%BF)[柚木小太郎](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9F%9A%E6%9C%A8%E5%B0%8F%E5%A4%AA%E9%83%8E)[雏暮](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E9%9B%8F%E6%9A%AE)[柚御](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9F%9A%E5%BE%A1)[暮御](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9A%AE%E5%BE%A1)[雏御](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E9%9B%8F%E5%BE%A1)[メサイア](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E3%83%A1%E3%82%B5%E3%82%A4%E3%82%A2)[弥赛亚](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%BC%A5%E8%B5%9B%E4%BA%9A)

评论(10)

热度(44)

    1. [](http://jishixinglezhe.lofter.com/) [涉江](http://jishixinglezhe.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    2. [](http://jishixinglezhe.lofter.com/) [涉江](http://jishixinglezhe.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    3. [](http://ehunjun749.lofter.com/) [璃钰凌](http://ehunjun749.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    4. [](http://junxiaogu.lofter.com/) [江虞子这个号只更文吧](http://junxiaogu.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    5. [](http://junxiaogu.lofter.com/) [江虞子这个号只更文吧](http://junxiaogu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    6. [](http://midnightsun723.lofter.com/) [Midnight Sun](http://midnightsun723.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    7. [](http://ahsjdxdd.lofter.com/) [爱好收集的小叮铛](http://ahsjdxdd.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    8. [](http://sophialiu760.lofter.com/) [苏怀樱](http://sophialiu760.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    9. [](http://nidehaoyouyishangxianoo.lofter.com/) [你的好友已上线o(´Å｀)o](http://nidehaoyouyishangxianoo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    10. [](http://heyibudean013.lofter.com/) [何以不得安](http://heyibudean013.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    11. [](http://heyibudean013.lofter.com/) [何以不得安](http://heyibudean013.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    12. [](http://zhonghuozhishang.lofter.com/) [重火之上](http://zhonghuozhishang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    13. [](http://zongyouqianwanren.lofter.com/) [雏森千寿激吹bot](http://zongyouqianwanren.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    14. [](http://kuosa.lofter.com/) [Dr.Ku](http://kuosa.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    15. [](http://shenhaiqiejun.lofter.com/) [本号为空号](http://shenhaiqiejun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    16. [](http://xiaruoan.lofter.com/) [不尘](http://xiaruoan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    17. [](http://gujundemobi.lofter.com/) [钰与嘎嘎](http://gujundemobi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    18. [](http://gujundemobi.lofter.com/) [钰与嘎嘎](http://gujundemobi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    19. [](http://bohetang673.lofter.com/) [薄荷糖](http://bohetang673.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    20. [](http://wangye547.lofter.com/) [千山慕久](http://wangye547.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    21. [](http://yunkuo.lofter.com/) [苍梧](http://yunkuo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    22. [](http://aeilta.lofter.com/) [辅贤](http://aeilta.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    23. [](http://aeilta.lofter.com/) [辅贤](http://aeilta.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    24. [](http://miyan126.lofter.com/) [miyan](http://miyan126.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    25. [](http://mengwali.lofter.com/) [萌哇哩](http://mengwali.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    26. [](http://dunza.lofter.com/) [吨砸](http://dunza.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    27. [](http://dunza.lofter.com/) [吨砸](http://dunza.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    28. [](http://muzzci.lofter.com/) [Mutsuko](http://muzzci.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    29. [](http://pickle-263.lofter.com/) [。](http://pickle-263.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    30. [](http://taohuafh.lofter.com/) [油纸伞_Messiah Forever](http://taohuafh.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    31. [](http://taohuafh.lofter.com/) [油纸伞_Messiah Forever](http://taohuafh.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    32. [](http://chiwuan.lofter.com/) [池午安](http://chiwuan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    33. [](http://liuleideqinglian.lofter.com/) [考试要命](http://liuleideqinglian.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    34. [](http://595529987.lofter.com/) [夜阑听雨](http://595529987.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    35. [](http://595529987.lofter.com/) [夜阑听雨](http://595529987.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    36. [](http://qumingkunnanhu147.lofter.com/) [水幕君](http://qumingkunnanhu147.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    37. [](http://qumingkunnanhu147.lofter.com/) [水幕君](http://qumingkunnanhu147.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    38. [](http://liuleideqinglian.lofter.com/) [考试要命](http://liuleideqinglian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    39. [](http://shimotsukiaoi.lofter.com/) [kathie_](http://shimotsukiaoi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    40. [](http://azhuanfeihuayiluokuang.lofter.com/) [阿转废话一箩筐](http://azhuanfeihuayiluokuang.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    41. [](http://azhuanfeihuayiluokuang.lofter.com/) [阿转废话一箩筐](http://azhuanfeihuayiluokuang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    42. [](http://huayin167.lofter.com/) [花音](http://huayin167.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    43. [](http://maogutouzhuimengren.lofter.com/) [猫骨头](http://maogutouzhuimengren.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    44. [](http://maogutouzhuimengren.lofter.com/) [猫骨头](http://maogutouzhuimengren.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_12c74a614)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_12c87da6d)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
